In the making
by Lectura35
Summary: Series of drabbles written for MissingDH with different prompts.  All my drabbles are Ron/Hermione centered and were previously posted in that community. My thanks to the Mods... and Thanks you for reading!
1. Shifting

**Prompt**: _Excitement_

**Title:** Shifting

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**Characters**: Ron/Hermione

**A/N:** Thanks so much to willow_wand

* * *

**Shifting**

She knew what he was trying to do. She knew him that well.

Remembering those screams of his that had matched her agony, she realized that the power of his voice was hers for each instant she couldn't use her own.

Since they had arrived at the cottage, he had been aware of each of her movements and needs. When he was sitting in front of her at dinner, she had felt the warmth of his legs enveloping her slightly shaking ones under the table. It was his silent way of communicating an irrevocable determination. From now on, his body would be her shield.

And then he made the final move. The perfect one. When it was time to head to bed, he walked with her to the bedroom she was going to share with Luna for the night. He looked her in the eyes for a brief moment and, with wonderful resolve, lowered his mouth to the spot on her neck where hate and human misery had nearly cemented her fate, and brushed his lips over it.

She knew his goal was the sigh of excitement the caress elicited from her. As he wasn't able to erase the burn that wound had left on her flesh, he tried to replace it with a different kind of burn. Something born of hope, exhilaration, and life.

He was taking the worst night in all her life, and imprinting a memory there that wasn't shaded with despair and anguish. And he was doing it in the best way he knew how, through his actions.

This day, the lowest attempt at disintegrating her dignity had been made, but the knight in him wouldn't allow her to feel sorry for herself.

He loved her to pieces. Now she knew.

And she was his to the very end.


	2. Harry s regret

**Prompt**: _Regret_

**Title:** Harry´s regret (Yeah… I´m _that_ original.)

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I´m just playing and enjoying with them.

**Characters**: Harry, Ron, Ron/Hermione

**A/N:** Thanks so much to willow_wand

* * *

**Harry´s regret**

Harry could barely talk to Hermione. He could barely talk to _Ron_.

He had been reckless enough to say the forbidden name aloud, which had ended with Hermione suffering the worst physical pain possible and with the three of them nearly killed. Again.

"I'm really sorry, mate," Harry said.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it's-" He was convinced beyond any doubt. "You all are in this situation because of me… I was the one who made the big mistake… If she wouldn't have made it…"

Ron stopped Harry's rant with a panicked exclamation. "She did. She did make it." He whispered the words slowly, as though convincing himself. "She will be fine."

"I know. Hermione is…" Harry hesitated, afraid of using the wrong expression. "Hermione is my _rock_."

Then he added quickly, "But she is your girl."

"She is not…"

"Don't be daft, Ron," he said, exhaustion creeping into his tone. "Yes, she is."

"Why are you apologizing to me anyway? I know she doesn't blame you, but maybe you should talk to her about this."

"I will," he answered quickly. "But I need to say _this_… to you first."

"But why?" Ron insisted.

"Because I saw you. Because I was terrified back there, but I know it doesn´t compare with what you felt." He seemed unable to stop now. "Because she is like my sister but she is not yours… And if this would have happened to Ginny I don´t know if I could have taken it."

The knot on Harry´s throat was closing more with each passing second. "And because I know that my regret doesn't erase anything, but I need your forgiveness so we can move on."

"Harry, mate…" Ron looked uncomfortable but awkwardly touched by his words. "You forgave me after what _I_ did. He clapped Harry's shoulder firmly and murmured slowly. "And I don't have any right to judge or deny you anything… but thanks for telling me this. Besides how could it be your fault that the craziest, most maniacal wizard of all time has been trying to kill you since you were one year old?"

To the last statement, Harry snorted shaking his head and Ron arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You two are so... _alike_. Hermione and you, I mean," Harry clarified. "Here you are, giving me logic reasons in Hermione's usual way... and there she is, letting her temper control her and hitting you with her fists..."

Their chat was cut short by Luna´s appearance in the doorway.

"Hey… sorry to interrupt you, but Hermione is a bit anguished and maybe you should…"

"You go to her, Ron."

"Sure? Maybe…"

"She wants you, Ron."

"Harry is right. She wants you, Ron."

Ron grinned, nodded briefly, and left the room in a rush.

"So… are they together now?"

Harry smiled and remembered the last time he had been asked the same question. They were more than "sort of" now, so he opted for the undeniable truth.

"_Closer than ever."_


	3. His Spell

**Prompt**: _Enchanted_

**Title:** His spell

**Pairing**: Ron/Hermione

**Rating**: PG

**A/N:**Thanks to my dear willow_wand, as always

_(__For Aubrey, in whom RHr´s Spirit lives)_

For a good part of her life, her world had been a world of letters. A world that allowed her to say the appropriate things, to give the right descriptions, and to find the possible answers. That was until the school crush she had developed over the years transformed in something so permanent and so deep, that sometimes she could barely breathe. And she wasn't able to put _that_ in plain words.

She knew all the existing meanings for the expression that crossed her mind when she thought about _him_ and what he did to _her._ Being who she was, she could almost repeat the synonymous, even in alphabetical order: charmed, enthralled, enchanted, delighted, mesmerized… and she could go on _ad infinitum._

But she also knew how to traduce all that fancy vocabulary in terms to resume her present situation: She was captive, ruined, taken, screwed, _and fucked up_.

She should feel thrilled for all the obvious attempts _he_ was making to get her back, but she only felt upset with him and disappointed _with herself_, because the prat had got her from the very beginning.

In fact, he never had needed a single bloody effort, and the unbelievable irony of all of it frustrated her to no end because the _literal meaning of what she was voicing was so radically opposite to what she was feeling_ that she was ready to implode at any moment.

But she was no voicing anything, at least no to him. She was showing her anger by voicing her silent, a perfect oxymoron. Another example of how she was used to translate everything into words, and the accurate image of how she could see themselves together, a rhetorical figure in which the most contradictory terms were combined. And coupled by definition.

She was as enchanted as the classification itself explained. Influenced by spells or incantations. Influenced by the ache his gaze, his breathing, and his touch evocated in her. Influenced by his presence or its hurtful lack of it. And influenced by the binding certain that he wasn´t the person she would have chosen to live with, but he was the only person she just couldn´t live without.

Without any kind of research, he had brilliantly cast the spell that no dark magic could ever perform. He had bonded himself to her soul in the best and worst way ever possible.

For the rest of her life, she would be charmed.


End file.
